kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot to the Touch
Hot to the Touch Season 4, episode 1 Production code: 1008-082 Airdate: April 2nd, 2012 Credits Director: Larry Leichliter Story: Patrick McHale Kent Osborne Pendleton Ward Written & storyboarded by: Cole Sanchez Rebecca Sugar Read transcript The show begins with the closing sequence from "Incendium": Flame Princess slaps Finn's face and tells him to never mess with her again, leaving Finn to say, "Dude...I think I have a crush." Jake then explains that he was trying to help Finn get over his "Princess Bubblegum sad times" and that she is evil. Finn becomes angry with Jake for saying she was evil and claims that he "peeped beyond her burning gaze" and that she is not evil, just passionate. Finn convinces Jake to help him look for her. Jake begins to walk over the forest with Finn on his head, trying to convince him to date another princess, and suggests Wildberry Princess as an option. Suddenly, a Brown Bird, set on fire by the Flame Princess, flies over them and directs Finn and Jake to the location of Flame Princess. Jake shrinks down, and he and Finn start to spy on Flame Princess. They view Flame Princess playing with and burning some flowers. Finn says that she looks like "the steam of a puppy's nose searching for ham in the snow." Jake tells him to snap out of it, and that she is burning cute little flowers. Dazed, Finn, responds, "Yeah. She is like a cute little flower!" The conversation stops abruptly when Flame Princess hurts herself by putting her hand in a pond. Finn blows his cover to see if Flame Princess is all right and explains how he feels, causing her to glow brighter in excitement. Finn is scared of the fire that Flame Princess produced and he puts it out, revealing that destroying fire that Flame Princess creates can cause her physical harm. Finn, alarmed, asks if he is hurting her. "Yes!" she replies, "That's all you've done!" She gasps, asking if Finn is following her because he is trying to hurt her. Finn starts to answer, "I guess I am technically following you..." Upset, Flame Princess, runs away, while Finn chases and calls after her. Jake chases after Finn and the princess, before she burns down a tree to get away. After Jake puts out the fire, Finn shouts to Flame Princess "Wait! I want to chat it up with you!" She then appears and says she is ambushing them, and starts shooting fireballs at them. The attack does not last long as Finn confuses Flame Princess by complimenting her while she is attacking. She asks Finn why is he tormenting her; he responds "I'm not trying to. I just like you. I think I… I think I like like you. Listen, when I look at you, my brain goes... all stupid! And I just wanna hug you, and sit on the couch, and play BMO with you! I can't explain why, but I've never felt this way and I think we should be together!" This causes her to blush, and her flames grow. Finn excitedly jumps up and down clapping, but Flame Princess resists, explaining that all Finn has done is hurt her and that she thinks that Finn is trying to impede her. In order to take revenge, Flame Princess threatens to transform the Goblin Kingdom into her very own personal fire kingdom. She sets the entire field ablaze. Finn tries to convince her to stop before he and Jake are restrained by a wall of fire. Jake tells Finn to fight her, but he refuses because he is "still into her." Jake asks which is more important: being with her, or being a hero and saving poor innocent Goblin folks. Finn has no choice but to be a hero, and Jake informs Finn of his plan to build fire-proof suits. Finn and Jake return to their tree house and go into the garage in an attempt to find some raw materials to build their suits. Instead they find Neptr, who is playing hide and seek and claims he has been hidden for over 15 months, 4 days, and 9 hours. Neptr then helps build fire-proof suits for Finn and Jake to wear (while Neptr sings "Working for the Master"). The suits are huge metal robot-like shells equipped with rockets and foam blasters, with Neptr himself acting as the helmet of Finn's sui They all fly to the Goblin Kingdom where they try and reason with Flame Princess, but she continues her rampage. She tries to attack Finn and Jake, but it does not work because the suits are fireproof. When Flame Princess attempts to shoot another fireball at Finn, it is deflected into a goblin's cart (the goblin claims to have been born in that cart). Jake then attempts to put out some of the fires, injuring Flame Princess in the process. Neptr attempts to put out Flame Princess by hitting her with the foam blaster, but Finn manages to stop Neptr from directly hitting Flame Princess. Instead, the foam blasts Jake and extinguishes a few of Flame Princess' flames. Flame Princess, furious, proclaims, "That is the last time you hurt me!" She grows into her beast form and continues to rampage through the Goblin Kingdom. A tear from Flame Princess' right eye reveals that she has been harmed both physically and emotionally. Finn then rips himself out of his own suit (never again wanting to see her hurt) and stands on top of it to shout to Flame Princess. She ignores him, causing Finn to say that he failed everyone, despite Neptr's insistence that Finn hasn't failed him. Finn gives up, feeling he can never win the heart of anyone. He begins coughing and passes out from the smoke. He starts to cry in his sleep and some of his tears fall on the flames of Flame Princess, which not only hurts her, but also Malware rip her gems destroying her completely and watches Finn cry for a short time, before enraged at the loss of stopping all her flames from destroying the city. Finn coughs, regaining consciousness and is surprised to see Malware kill Flame Princess watching him.Diamond Sister overloaded the her hands and jammed it into Malware, destroying him in turn - however, the rogue Galvanic Mechamorph Decepticons eventually reformed himself and fled in secret."Whoa," says Jake, "how did it feel?" Finn ends the episode with the line, "It hurt." Category:Lost episode